


Come Morning Light, You And I'll Be Safe And Sound

by brooklynbis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x20 coda i suppose, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Good Big Brother, Heline, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Manipulation, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Sizzy - Freeform, a bit of a ramble lmao, clace, edom, idk what this is, post 3x20, season 3b, spoilers for 3x20 in a way, suprise it's a bit of a babble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: "We're Lightwoods," Alec said determinedly, never taking his eyes off the demons headed their way. He caught Izzy raising her staff out of the corner of his eye, but focused on the task at hand.Alec had seen many demon attacks in his time. He'd been involved in a major one as a young 16 year old, Jace by his side as his new parabatai, and they'd walked away with only minor injuries.This, however, was unlike anything he'd ever seen before.___________________________AKA my post 3x20 fic that doesn't really make much sense but I was inspired by the fight scene before Magnus turned up. AKA protective older brother Alec.SPOILERS FOR 3X20





	Come Morning Light, You And I'll Be Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> (I swear I never intend for them to be this long) 
> 
> trigger warnings : none i don't think? 
> 
> title from 'safe and sound' by taylor swift 
> 
> comments, feedback and kudos would be appreciated if you enjoyed, plus any prompts which you can leave in the comments or in my tumblr ask box @/brooklynbis

"We're Lightwoods," Alec said determinedly, never taking his eyes off the demons headed their way. He caught Izzy raising her staff out of the corner of his eye, but focused on the task at hand. 

Alec had seen many demon attacks in his time. He'd been involved in a major one as a young 16 year old, Jace by his side as his new parabatai, and they'd walked away with only minor injuries. That was one of the first times people truly began to recognise Jace as one of the best Shadowhunters of their generation. As Head Of The Institute, he'd been involved in all of the major demon attacks since, mainly being in charge of the whole hunt. It was a new responsibility, but he adjusted. 

This, however, was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. 

The sky was dark, the only colour coming from the rift and the fire surrounding it, demons pouring out by the second. The screams echoed in his ears as his home crashed and burned around him. 

"We've got this," Alec repeated, if only to reassure himself. It wasn't just him fighting off these demons, but his parabatai, and Clary, and his little sister by his side. He wasn't going to let anything happen to any of them, he couldn't. 

He knew Izzy was looking to him for reassurance, so that was what he was going to provide. Yes, she was a badass, confident, independent young woman now, but when she was unsure, she would always lean on her older brother. 

He had to be confident they'd make it through this, even if he had his own doubts. 

Just as the demons began to soar towards them, high pitched screeches hurting his ears, a blast completely destroyed them. He turned around quickly to see- 

No, it couldn't be. He couldn't be here, not now, not ever. 

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was hell," Magnus joked from behind him, ignoring Alec's confused frown as he walked to stand on Alec's other side, already calling on his magic, sparking between his finger tips. 

"Alec," Izzy said in a small voice, drawing his attention back to the situation at hand as he noticed another hoard coming for the three of them. 

"We've got this," He repeated, aiming his arrows before letting them fly. 

_______________________________

It had been nearly two hours since the rift had opened in Alicante. They had been fighting for nearly all of that time, and Alec could see Magnus was beginning to deplete himself of magic. Jace and Clary had joined them soon after, and they each took it in turns sharing their strength with Magnus, agreeing that it was better to have Alec fighting since he had his arrows.

Their plan was working as well as it could've been as the world burned around them, until one sneaky demon caught them out. 

And it was headed straight for Izzy. 

He tried to warn them, to warn Izzy but she was in the middle of battling a particularly large demon, clawing at her at every chance it got. Jace and Clary were preoccupied in a battle with four or five demons, and Magnus was blasting demons into oblivion left right and center. 

There was no time for him to do anything. Except one thing. 

His little sister couldn't get hurt. Not on his watch. And as he felt the searing pain of the demon clenching it's jaw into the side of his ribs, he knew it had been the right call. 

_______________________________________

Magnus felt the world around him filter to nothing when he heard Izzy scream his name. The war around him became irrelevant as he saw his Alexander collapse to the ground, unconscious as Izzy tried to catch him, but failed by the sheer height he had. 

"Alec, Alec, c'mon now," Magnus said quickly as he fell to the ground beside him, summoning his magic in a flash to scan his boyfriend's body. He saw his eyes briefly flicker, before they closed completely and he went limp in Magnus' arms. 

"Magnus! We need you, you're the only one who can stop this!" Jace shouted from where he was doubled over from the pain radiating through his parabatai rune. He was torn. 

"Call Cat. Get her here now, and then, only then do you have the chance of me leaving him," Magnus muttered lowly to Isabelle, handing over his phone without a care, focusing all of his energy to pouring magic into Alec, trying to fight the poison taking over his bloodstream. 

"Go help, we've got this," Magnus vaguely heard behind him, before Jace was collapsed at his side, offering out his hand in support. Magnus took it without question. No way was his boyfriend dying on him before he got to put a ring on that finger. 

_________________________________________

"How is he? Has he woken yet?" Isabelle asked as she entered the loft. It had been three days since the war against the rift, and Magnus was still regaining his strength after having let his magic run so low. Once Catarina was healing Alec, he had managed to close the rift before collapsing himself from sheer exhaustion. 

"Not yet, my dear. Cat did say it might be a few days, he was running low on energy as it was, which isn't helping him heal," Magnus replied as he focused on making his cup of tea, not risking using his magic until he was back to a healthy amount. 

"Probably because he wasn't sleeping well at the Institute," Izzy muttered quietly as she sat at one of the barstools. "Look, Magnus, I am so sorry. It's all my fault that he got hurt, because I wasn't paying attention-" 

"Isabelle, don't blame yourself. You know what Alec is like, always sacrificing himself for others," Magnus replied softly as he sat down beside Izzy, resting a gentle hand on her forearm. 

"Much like somebody else I know," She said with her eyebrows raised as Magnus rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the hot tea before placing it back on the countertop. 

"What actually went on with you and Alec? Something happened, but he never told me what," Izzy said quietly, making Magnus sigh. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She hurried out. 

"No, it's alright. I'm still not fully aware of what happened, but I think I'm pretty much there. He broke up with me a few days ago," Magnus began, making her gasp already. 

"Just listen, a moment, dear," He said as she nodded, closing her mouth again. 

"He was going to propose a few days before that, but I kinda ruined that by getting blackout drunk and... Yeah," he said, leaving out the details of his little breakdown. Only he and Alec needed to know about that weak moment. 

"From what I've gathered, he broke up with me because he made a deal with my father," he said with a deep breath as realisation crossed Izzy's face. 

"Your magic," She whispered as he nodded in confirmation. 

"I didn't get a chance to speak to Alexander about it, but I took care of my father, so that's something I suppose," He shrugged as she smiled and gave him a gentle high five. 

"Are you mad at Alec?" She asked tentatively, as he thought for a moment before shaking his head. 

"My father can be a manipulative little fucker, chances are he used some sort of blackmail or manipulation to make Alexander agree to something like that. He sacrificed his happiness for the rest of his life to try and help me be whole again, how could I be mad at him for that?" 

__________________________

Alec awoke to silence. He could hear the quiet hum of a refrigerator as he focused his senses, and he could hear small snores from somewhere in the room. As he slowly peeled his eyes open, heavy with exhaustion, he noticed the familiar wallpaper of the bedroom, and the familiar gold bedsheets Magnus adored so much. 

When he felt the soft hand gently holding his own, his attention was drawn to the side of the bed, where he saw Magnus slumped over the mattress, clutching his hand as he slept in a rather uncomfortable position. He looked so much younger when he slept, much more at peace without his mind raging with responsibilities. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Magnus stirring from where he slept, yawning before rubbing his eyes to make them open properly. He gave Magnus' hand a small squeeze to grab his attention. 

"You know, you must stop doing these 'saving the day' acts Shadowhunter," Magnus joked as he smiled softly, summoning a glass of water quickly with a straw that he gently guided to Alec's lips, not speaking again until Alec did. 

"I-I can't be here," He said suddenly as he remembered his deal with Asmodeus, trying to pull his aching muscles out of the bedsheets before quickly being stopped by Magnus. 

"Alec, I know. It's alright, I know about the deal," Magnus rushed out, stopping Alec in his tracks. 

"W-What? How?" He asked, frowning in confusion as he stopped struggling against Magnus so much. 

"Your mother paid me a visit, and I put the pieces together. It's alright," He reassured him, before quietly moving to move Alec back into his original position. He then took a seat on the mattress beside him, not once letting go of his hand. 

"Everyone's been awfully worried about you," Magnus commented as he looked down at their intertwined fingers. 

"'M sorry. Couldn't let Izzy get hurt," Alec mumbled, almost sounding ashamed of his actions. 

"It's just one of the many things I love about you," he smiled softly. 

"We closed the rift. Catarina helped to heal you, and I closed the rift just about, Jace and Izzy have been running the Institute whilst you've been gone. Aline and Helen are staying at the Institute for the foreseeable future as well," Magnus updated Alec, who nodded with a smile at the mention of his cousin.

"Is there anything you need, my dear?" Magnus asked as Alec thought for a second. 

"You don't hate me?" Alec asked, as Magnus frowned and shook his head instantly. 

"I love you, you stupid nephilim. In what world do you think I could ever hate you?" He asked fondly. 

"I love you too, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, none of that now. Now, how does cuddles in bed and a shitty rom com with some food sound? Need to build our energy back up," Magnus said as he flicked his fingers and made a TV appear at the end of their bed. 

"Our energy? Magnus, what did you do?" Alec asked as Magnus shrugged casually, moving away from the bed to take off his shirt and pants before climbing in the bed beside Alec. 

"I may have let my magic run a little too low, but I'm almost back to normal now, my love. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about," he replied, ruffling his dark hair fondly as Alec shuffled around in the bed until they were curled up together. 

As they lay in bed that evening, watching whatever took their fancy on the tv and drinking way too much tea, Magnus set his mind on the idea. He would put a ring on that man's finger, even if it was the last thing he would do.


End file.
